


Team Machine

by CodytheNerd13



Category: Person Of Interest - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 17:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19891729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodytheNerd13/pseuds/CodytheNerd13
Summary: No dialouge just a description of Team Machine





	Team Machine

**Author's Note:**

> Families

Team Machine

It's a quiet Summer day  
Root's waiting in line at her local Barnes and Nobel to get the new Book in the Black Tie series  
Shaw is out walking Bear  
Carter, Taylor, Fusco, Lee and John, Zoey and Gen will come over for a bbq for dinner  
John will be in charge of buying supplies and the barbecue  
Soda for the kids and Carter as she's six months pregnant by a miracle  
Wine for Zoey and beer for the other adults  
Bear will get left over steak for his dinner  
Shaw is still spoiling Bear  
John spoils him when he baby sits

'Root' tech companny started August 13th 2018  
She was inspired by the Black Tie Books  
she has since written the author whos very happy about this  
The author offered to name drop her tech company but she decloned

Shaw is very happy in her role as a military school trainer  
She's happy to be turning kids lives around and giving them the skills they need for life  
Bear occasionally joins them in there traing sessions  
He loves it and so do the students and staff especilly Shaw

Fusco is still a happy member of the police force  
He's now a lt which means more money to support Lee  
Lees still playing soccer and loving training sessions  
He's frend with Carters kid and Gen  
They regulary go to the park to play soccer and football

Carter is now Captain'  
The most loved and friendly captain there has ever been  
She got equal pay for the entire fore  
She went for IVF after takling about it wih Jonh and Harolds funding  
She's now 6 months pregant

Jonh is stil a cop and loving the difference hes making'  
Team Machine when to hs and Zoes wedding Augsut 18th 2019  
Zoey looked simply stunnig and out shone everyoine'  
It was a small weddding on a ranch under Harolds name and funding  
Zoey still fixes things and gets her life risked a lot but is happy

Harold and Grace adopted a Dog named skip  
They skype the team once a week  
They are very happy in Italy  
They come back to visit every 6 months or X-mas or Weddings

Shaw and Root set up there Wedding for July 21st 2021  
The whole team is invited


End file.
